Neighborhood Pals
by Lost Brat
Summary: Hi this is my first fic.Sakura's moving and going to live in one of those rich neighborhood.She feels sad about leaving her neighborhood and friends.But eventually she'd like her new neighborhood and the people.Updated
1. The move

**_"Neighborhood Pals"_**

* * *

Chapter one-The move  
  
She looked at her window and watched the little children play baseball or dolls. She sighed and looked back at her room. It was empty. She and her family were moving away and she knew that she might not see this neighborhood ever again. Her brother came at the door and frowned. "Sakura..." He said. He knew that she hated him and their father for the decision they had planned since she finished junior high. Sakura never said a thing to him even when he told her to answer. She ended up leaving the room taking he last walk at the neighborhood.   
  
She saw her best friend Tomoyo and her boyfriend walking. "Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled out and ran to her. Tomoyo gave her a big hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Tomoyo said crying. Sakura rubbed her friend and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too..." Sakura said. "Even you Rei..." Sakura said giving space for him too. They all hugged each other until Sakura's cell phone rang. It said it was her brother. She released from their hug and said their good-byes. "Bye Sakkie!!!" They two yelled as they waved good-bye to their friend. "We'll call you!"   
  
When she got to her new neighborhood she saw it was very peaceful and calming. Without even telling anyone she was going off, she left. She looked around. It was in the late afternoon in the summer. Fireflies circled the streets. Sakura couldn't help but smile at this neighborhood. She checked the time and noticed it was getting late. As she retraced her steps she continued the look around the neighborhood. When she reached her home he father and Touya looked relieved that they saw her and told her to eat their dinner and say their blessings.  
  
Sakura looked at her window and watched the fireflies. There was a beautiful field in the back of her home. It was like a big garden with a pond outside. She took one more glance and then headed to bed. Sakura couldn't help but feel bad on how she was acting to Touya and her dad. She wanted tomorrow to be a better day and plus she wanted to look around in the garden in the back. She thought of maybe she could ask if they could have a picnic there but she knew they might be busy, since they were always busy in work. 


	2. Lost

**_"Neighborhood Pals"_**

**__**

**__**

Chapter two-Lost  
  
Sakura woke up. She noticed that the time was 12:30. She took a quick shower and dressed up in a tank-top and shorts. But she strapped her jacket on her waste just in case it got cold. She put on her shoes and noticed that no one was in the house. She saw that there was a note on the refrigerator as usual. It said: _Sakura, behave yourself if you're going to stay here. Don't bring any friends inside without permission please. And if you're going out of the house make sure you get the extra keys of the house and your cell phone so if we need to contact you. Love you much, Touya and dad.  
_  
Sakura got the extra keys, took her cell phone off the charger and got some of her money just in case she wanted to get something. She checked if any of the electrical stuffs were off and locked the house then left. She went around at the shopping centers and saw how things they had. She liked so much of the stuff they were selling. She ended up not buying anything except some sorry gifts for her brother and dad. She took a brake at the food center and ate a hot dog.  
  
"Sakkie?" Sakura turned around and saw a girl about her age that had ruby red eyes and short black hair. "Do I know you?" Sakura asked. She nodded. "It's me Meilin! I know I look really weird and different coz' of my hair... It was a mistake. They thought I wanted to cut my hair but I really wanted hylights..." Meilin said. "Why didn't you get highlights though?" Meilin took the seat in front of Sakura. "Coz' it wouldn't really look at good... I guess. But yeah..." Meilin answered. Sakura nodded. "So what you doing here? You came to visit this place?" Meilin asked.  
  
Sakura took another bite on her hot dog. "It was my dad and brother's idea to move here" She said. "Guess you must be pretty rich. I have a cousin and another friend here that live here. They seem... Okay." Meilin said just thinking of them looking in her underwear drawer. "Okay? Sounds like you don't really like them... Why bother visiting?" Sakura asked. "It's a summer deal. We always hang out in the summer. But it could be boring and fun sometimes." Meilin said. Sakura took another bite of her hot dog. Sakura smiled at he thinking of Tomoyo and Rei. "How's Tomoyo and Rei, still together?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "They're fine." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura and Meilin were silent for a few minutes. "Well, I'm surprised they're still together." Meilin said giving a little laugh. Sakura giggled. "I guess your right..." Sakura said finishing her drink. "Come on let's go. I'll show you to the best part here. Maybe we might bump into my cousin and his friend." Sakura stood up and took the bag and left with Meilin. "You know the best place to go is the ghost tower. They said it's haunted." Meilin said. Sakura froze scared of the thought of going to a haunted tower. "Haunted?" Sakura asked. Meilin laughed. "I'm joking! We're going to the watch tower. The view there is beautiful! You could see like almost everything." Meilin said. Sakura sighed in relief.   
  
After Sakura had spent the day with Meilin she went with Meilin in her home saying that she would know the way home. "Are you sure that you know the way back home?" Meilin asked for the tenth time. "Yes, for the tenth time..." Sakura said getting annoyed. "I could ask my friend to walk you there... He knows the place very well..." Meilin said. Sakura shook her head. "I'll be fine! Don't worry. If I do I'll call you." Sakura said. Meilin could feel a bad feeling coming if she didn't go. But Sakura seemed really annoyed that she let he go by herself.  
  
"Oh wait Sakura!" Meilin said stopping her. "What is it?" She asked. "Can I at least have your house number?" Meilin said feeling that something might some useful if she got it. "Um sure." Sakura gave her phone number and address then left. "I hope she'll be okay... alone..." Meilin said to herself. Meilin locked her gate and went inside.  
  
Sakura continued to walk around the place. She was starting to feel she was nervous in where she was going after 20 minutes. Sakura continued to walk in circles around a neighborhood. She started to run getting even more worried of her safety. Sakura ended up going to a darker part of the neighborhood. She was scared and decided to called. She went to look for her cell phone in her bag she noticed that it was gone. She looked through her pockets in her shorts and jacket. She searched in her bag again. Her keys were safety there but he phone wasn't. She couldn't help but give a little weep.   
  
Meanwhile Meilin is looking at her watch. "I guess I should give her a little call on her phone..." Meilin said noticing it was 10PM. She continued to call her cell phone but no one answered. She called one more time and still no one answer. She decided to call her house but her phone ended up ring first. "Hello? Is this Meilin?" Ir sounded like Sakura's brother. "Yeah. Is that you Touya?" She asked. "Yeah. She Sakura with you I heard from Tomoyo that you were staying over here and thought you might had bumped into Sakura."  
  
Meilin felt that her heart stopped for jest a moment. "Yes, I did. She said she'd be going home 2 hours ago. I offered to walk with her but she didn't want any help but I even kept offering and saying that even my friend would walk her. But she didn't want it. I bet she's lost right now... I'm going to look for her Touya. Somebody might hurt her... I'm so sorry. I should had forced to go with her..." Meilin said crying a little bit. "It's okay. Just go out and look for her. Be careful. Someone could hurt you too." Touya said and hung up. He took his jacket and got out. His father was inside the house talking to the police to help look for her.  
  
Sakura continued to walk around the neighborhood. "I have to admit that... I'm lost." Sakura said.


	3. Cooking class

**_"Neighborhood Pals"_**

Chapter three-Cooking class  
  
Sakura walked around for 3 hours. No one had found her. Sakura felt weak and scared and sat under a tree. She decided to take a quick nap. She was glad it wasn't cold. It was really hot. She used her jacket as a pillow and fell asleep. Sakura dreamed of her just walking around trying to find her way home. It seemed so real that she didn't realize she was dreaming. "Is somebody there?" Sakura said in her sleep. "Help... I'm lost..." Sakura continued.  
  
Early in the morning a boy that was about her age noticed her. He had chestnut colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. He went to her under the tree and bent down to her. "I wonder why she's sleeping here..." He wondered. He poked her and she moved. He continued to exam her. He poked her again. "Um... wake up?" He said poking her even more. "Not yet daddy... I just got home..." Sakura said. The boy sweatdropped. "Hello? Wake up... Hey...!" Sakura was sleeping like a baby. The boy got tired of poking her and thought of a better idea. He grabbed the girl's stuff. He put on her bag and carried her. He noticed that there was another bag and got that too.  
  
The boy was quite nervous in being this close to some girl especially a girl like her. He couldn't help but blush once she grabbed on his shirt. He never really was interested in women since it was always them who were after him. He started to look at her and not even noticing he was. When he reached his house he found his cousin Meilin sleeping on the couch next to the phone. The boy placed her on his bed and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.   
  
Meilin could smell the food in about 10 minutes. "Food..." She said running to the kitchen. "Syaoran!!! MMMM!!! Food!" She said. Syaoran gave her some food and got another plate for his guest. "Hey what's with the extra plate?" Meilin asked. "I'm just really hungry... I think I'll eat in my room..." He said not even showing any hesitation in his lie. "Oh... If you keep doing that Syaoran you'll get out of shape and you know that your mom and all the girls like you in shape..." Meilin said smirking. She knew he was lying. She could smell the faint scent of perfume in the house.   
  
Syaoran went upstairs and saw that she was still asleep. He tried to wake her up before the food got cold. "Wake up!!" He said shaking her softly. Syaoran gave up and sat down on his chair in front of her. "Man, it's going to be too late--" Sakura woke up. "I'm late?! Oh my gosh I'm so late for school!!! I gotta get ready!!" Sakura said getting off the bed. She stopped dead once she noticed that this wasn't her room. "Good-morning?" Syaoran said. Sakura turned around. "Who are you?! Let me out of here!!! I'm going to call the cops... Eh... I forgot I don't got a phone..." Sakura said sadly. "Please don't hurt me..." Sakura said.   
  
Syaoran smiled. "No worries. I saw you sleeping under this tree and I thought I should bring you to my home. You know it's not safe." Syaoran said. "Oh... But my stuff..." She said. "I got them too. They're right there..." He said. Sakura smiled. "Thanks... Erm... what's your name?" She asked. "Syaoran Li. But please call me Li. I only have family members and close friends calling me Li." He said. "Well... Thanks Li. My name's Sakura Kinomoto." She said. Syaoran looked at her quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked. "Sakura Kinomoto? That sounds so familiar..." Syaoran said. "But I don't remember you at all. I don't even know anyone by the name Syaoran Li. Well just now..." She said. Syaoran snapped his fingers. "I got it! Your that girl missing! Meilin!!! Come up here!!!" He said opening the door. "Meilin?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, she's my cousin" Sakura saw Meilin and ran to her. "Meily!!" Sakura said. Meilin hugged her close. "Oh my gosh!! Sakura I'm so glad you're safe!! I'm so glad. Next time someone is going to walk with you unless you know the way really well!!!" Meilin said hugging her friend even harder.   
  
"See Meilin now do you regret in agreeing for my help? Am I just in the way or a hero?" Syaoran said. "I don't know bout hero, but you sure brought this lost angel back on track." Meilin said. "I gatta call my dad!! And my cellie!!" Sakura said. "Sakkie don't worry. We'll get that phone." Meilin said. "Okay, can I use your phone?" "Sure go ahead it's down here I'll show you!" Meilin said. Syaoran was left behind. He took his and Sakura's breakfast and brought it down stairs.  
  
After Sakura called her family she ate breakfast with Syaoran since Meilin had finished eating and had to go to her summertime job at the mall. "Wow this breakfast is great... I wish I could cook like this!" Sakura said in delight. "Really?" Sakura nodded as she stuffed her mouth. "I could teach you..." Syaoran said blushing lightly. Sakura smiled. "That would be great!" She said. "When do we start?" She asked. "Um... how bout after breakfast. You did say you might stay..." He said. Sakura nodded and continued to eat.  
  
Syaoran never noticed it again but he ended up looking at her through the whole cooking class. "Li?" Sakura said. She started to wave her hand in front of him. Sakura looked at him weirdly. She felt like she was invisible. Sakura looked at him not noticing that her chicken was in fire. "Li? What's that smell and sound?" Sakura asked. A loud beeping sound made Syaoran realize he was looking at Sakura again and now his home was about to get on fire if he didn't do anything.   
  
Sakura screamed when she noticed the fire and turned on the sink to water the fire. "Wait!" Syaoran said trying to stop her but it was too late. She continued to splash water as the fire continued to grow. Syaoran immediately took the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the fire. He ended up losing control and spraying at almost everything even Sakura and him. When the fire was out so was the fire extinguisher. Syaoran looked at himself and got angry on how he looked. Sakura started to laugh. Syaoran turned to her. "Look at you!" Sakura said laughing as hard as she could. Syaoran frowned. "Well you don't look that great yourself." Syaoran said laughing a little bit. Sakura laughed and then just smiled.   
  
She got closer to Syaoran and wiped some of the foam off him so she could see his face better. Then she wiped hers. "See a little better ne?" Sakura said with a smile. And right there when they were that close time stopped. Everything was steady. No one moved or said a thing. Syaoran looked at the girl in front of him. He just kept looking. Syaoran couldn't even help but think they were about to kiss. But Sakura didn't move an inch. Syaoran shook his head and turned away. Sakura smiled and looked at her over fried chicken. "My poor chicken. I'm so glad I wasn't being cooked by me." Sakura said.   
  
Syaoran looked for two mops and cleaned up the mess he and Sakura had caused. By the time they were done fixing it up they sat down on the couch and watched some cartoons. "Ouuu!!! It's Tom and Jerry!" Sakura said. Syaoran sweatdropped. "That's boring why not... something else?" Syaoran asked. "No it's not! I like Tom and Jerry! Please let's watch it!" Sakura begged. "Fine, fine." Syaoran said putting it back. Sakura laughed as the cat got hit from the dish or got chopped into pieces. Syaoran looked at her and noticed how childish she was acting and yet could be so beautiful and mysterious to him at the same time.  
  
Sakura continued to laugh. The doorbell rang. Syaoran stood up and opened the door. Touya was at the door. "Who are you?" Touya asked rudely. "I'm Syaoran. Who are you?" He asked glaring at him. Touya glared back. "You're that brat who saved my sis but at the same time just brought her to_ your_ room!" He said. The two of them continued to glared. Both of them were equally match. "TOUYA!" Sakura said stomping on his foot. "OWW!" Touya yelled. "That hurts Sakura!!" He said. "You could at least be nice to the guy who helped me. And even if he didn't know about me or was Meilin's cousin I bet he wouldn't do anything terrible to me." Sakura said. "Coz' he's ganna die if he does!" Touya said slamming his fist and hand together. "Wow scary." Sakura and Syaoran said.   
  
"Come on Touya I'm going home now. You stay out there." Sakura said pointing outside. "HMP! Next time you're walking by yourself... AGAIN!" Touya said getting out. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Sorry about my older brother. He could be such a jerk at times with guys. You know he's very overprotected. And he even gets me mad. Well thanks for everything, Li. Maybe we could still have a cooking lesson. And I'll even bring an extra fire extinguisher just in case." Sakura said bowing. "We'll I got to go. Bye." Sakura said. "Bye..." Syaoran said looking at her as they both left his home. "Beautiful and mysterious. But childish and rough..." Syaoran said. He shook his head. "I hope next time there won't be fire..." Syaoran said shutting the door. 


End file.
